The Oddest Places
by One Foot Forward
Summary: All of a sudden it let out an inhuman howl. And she screamed.IYYYH
1. Chapter 1

My muse was evil.

That is simply it. My muse, in all her white and fluffy glory, quit on me! She left me with many half finished ideas, but nothing good enough to actually write about. So, I had to go out and begin the long process of finding a new muse. And, from the looks of this very story like design, I found one. A better one might I add. His name is Kietsu, and he is way better then my old muse.

Kietsu says hello. Actually, he's threatening me to include him in this story. Ooh, sharp canines..

Anyway, the actual point is to tell all you adoring fans (Insert crickets chirping here) or not, that I am back.

Not that anyone knows me anyway…But I can write!

Yay!!

Ok, I just wanted to say that I have decided the anime of the series. It's (drum roll) YYH/IY!!

(Insert more crickets chirping)

Oh well, I like it, and just to bad for you if you don't…Although Kietsu realllllly wants you to. See, he can be cute…

Onwards with the story…

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except a pair of socks, a nickel, and a very interesting jacket, so really that's all you'd get..

She was walking around.

That really was it, she was just walking around the neighborhood. It was raining out, most would say pouring. But that didn't matter to her. Nope. She loved the rain, as it poured down on her, cleansed her. Heck, she would of danced in it, was it not for her horrible sense of balance.

Yeah...

Chuckling to herself, the lone girl ran up to an oncoming park, and sat on an equally lone swing. Sighing, she tilted her head up, thinking of how good the rain was for reminiscing. Mood swings were all part of this girl's attitude. Joy, insanity, melancholy, all in the span of a few minutes. She thought of if her family missed her yet, if any one was feeding her dog, was anyone worried about her? Her thoughts followed no straight track, just aimlessly wandered around, like her.

A wanderer...

Her mass of ideas once again made another pivot. However, all of her thoughts were loss when a very loud growling caught her attention. She nearly gave herself whiplash turning around.

Only to come face to face with ... what?

It had inhumanly bent legs, hair growing over the creatures every nick and groove, and a smooth head, minus the slight fuzz of dark brown hair growing there. A pair of very torn trousers sat on the creatures hips, while it hands curved towards itself, in a crouching manner. It looked like it was meant to run on all fours. It's all in all appearance looked like a werewolf. She had never liked werewolves.

All of a sudden, it let out an inhuman howl causing her to scream

The wolf-like creature stared at her with saucer sized orbs, orbs that gleamed at the prospect of a chase, and the thrill of the hunt. Oh, how she hated being able to read people, or whatever this thing was, it just invoked fear in her heart. Just as she was about to run, the creature saw her tense up, and narrowed it's eyes at her. Letting out another inhuman howl, it charged at the girl.

I guess you could call this a default chapter. So, there it is, any guesses to who the girl is? I have a plan, however small.

See the button down there? Good, click it and I'll give you a virtual cookie!

Fuyu Fuki


	2. Chapter 2

OK, the last chapter was REALLY short. And as an advent reader I can tell you that those really short chapters…

Bug.Me.So.Much.

So here is a longer chapter..hopefully, it always looks longer on here while I'm typing.

Now here is Kietsu to do the disclaimer:

Kietsu : Fuyu Fuki owns nothing except a stripped sock, and a few pennies. Don't Sue.

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**Stressed**

Stating

She gasped as she turned another corner in a futile attempt to escape. The girl would not chance turning around to see if the creature, a werewolf as she had dubbed it, was gaining on her. She could still miraculously hear it's howls over her shorter and shorter pants of breath. She knew her time was running out, there was no way she could outrun it, she had decided this a long time ago. For some reason, all of the training in the Fuedal Era seemed pointless, her mind told her, and it wouldn't be useful anyway.

A stray thought flickered in her mind over all of the confusion. _Why was no one helping her_? Someone had to of heard the werewolf's howls, or her desperate cries of help, right? _So where was someone, **anyone!? **_But of course it was just a stray thought, and panic quickly overtook any coherent thoughts as her obsidian hair flailed behind her while she darted around a vacant part of town.

_Where to go, where to go??! _Her eyes frantically darted around trying to locate something to help her. She turned another corner and just as her legs were about to give way, she spotted a lone man standing in the middle of the deserted street. His flaming red locks were like a sign from above, and she wasn't even religious. Her hopes of surviving sky-rocketed, along with her desperation. Of course she didn't notice his blatant disappointment and the look of recognition directed at the creature behind her. All see saw was a big sign in her mind that screamed HELP! 

Of course at the moment she was a foot away from the red-headed stranger, the werewolf lunged and tackled her just as her legs, burning with all of the extra exercise, collapsed. Pain filled her head, swarming her mind with a thick haze of red. See disconnectedly felt skin on her legs tearing, and claws scrape at her shoulders while hot liquid flowed down her backside, but she didn't acknowledge it. One hand stretched out towards her only sanctuary, the crimson haired male, as she silently pleaded for solace.

"Stand down Yusuke, leave her alone."

Growling, the werewolf possessively sunk his enlarged fangs into her collarbone. Tears leaked down her face as she let out an anguished cry. A 'whoosh' was heard and the feel of claw on skin left her as one shadow left, only to be placed with another, presumably her 'savior'. She heard a territorial growl as the stranger continued to try and calm the huge beast. She didn't see as much as she **felt **the stranger kneel down to her, quietly muttering that this better be someone they knew.

"Miss, I need to know your name, please."

_Why the hell would you ask that right know! _"K-Kagome" _Just help me, it hurts…_

A defeated sigh escaped his lips as he 'tsked' the creature, Yusuke. _Ugh _Kagome's last memory was of bright red hair and a huge creature who lost his grip returning to a normal looking human and sending an apologetic look her way, _How do I know that?He must be a…demon _before she lost her frail grip on consciences, and blacked out.

_Ugh.. _her head pounded. _Man I have a headache, what happened?_

She had a terrible nightmare about transformed man gone demon werewolves, and crimson hair, like the blood that flowed off of her wounds. _Ugh, what's wrong with me..._

Suddenly the last several hours flooded Kagome's memory, as she groaned and her eyelids fluttered open. Tears trailed down her porcelain face as she attempted to sit up. She heaved a dry sob, mixed with a cough.

"No…where am I.."

At first all she could think of was the pain, then of the horrible memory of the chase, which only served in reminding her that her feet ached. Then her last awake moments flooded her brain. It was pounding heavily, like someone **strong** wanted out of her mind.

"Ouch..ouch." Kagome muttered under her breath, clutching her head.

All of a sudden a metal weight became apparent on her ankle as she glanced down. Groggily she registered that she had a chain on her foot, linking her to the post of the huge bed she was resting on. She also hazily noted the flowing dress fanning out around her as she struggled and sat up.

_Chain…four post bed…poofy dress….Wait..I don't own a four post bed..or a chain…OR a poofy dress…or a DRESS for that matter!! Where am I!!_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

Downstairs Kurama was lecturing Yusuke on loosing control of his bluntly put demon acting demon side.

"Do you know what is going to happen now? That girl knows nothing about us, or our race! Do you think she knows that a bunch of demons turning monster live on this deserted street!! And how could you loose control anyway?!"

Yusuke glared at him. "Look, I'm sorry I lost control! I was having a bad day!! Do you think I meant to hurt her? Or that I don't feel guilty about it? I didn't mean any of it!"

Kurama sighed. He knew Yusuke wouldn't hurt anyone innocent intentionally, and that he just lost control. He told Yusuke so.

"But listen, you bit her. Now she is going to transform and possibly be traumatized. I know you meant nothing, but it happened all the same."

Yusuke knew that. He already felt really guilty about it. For some reason the girl had such a pure aura about her, he was ashamed about possibly tainting it. He notice however, that her aura had oddly retained it's purity.

But what was he going to tell her? Hi you're one of us? No, no what could he tell her…

That was when they heard the scream.

How could she get captured?! She was Kagome, the supposed purest Miko! Not only that but Sango had trained her, Inuyasha had trained her, heck even Sesshomaru had taken it upon himself to train her! If they could see her now, would htey ever be dissapointed.

Kagome's frazzled mind had thrown everything out of the window. Now that she thought about it, it was odd. Normally, a girl who faces millions of demons, well faced millions of demons, daily wouldn't become overcome with fear at a wild demon. Not that it seemed out of hand at the end. But still what was wrong with her?!

The only conclusions Kagome could come to was that she as either a) Losing all of her common sense or b) someone had placed a spell on her.

She wondered why they captured her and chained her up. Although the real reason was that they didn't want her going rogue on them, Kagome didn't know that.

And at that moment two men, no slash that, demons, burst into her room, one frantically asking what was wrong, the other calmly waiting for his partner to talk at normal speeds again.

"What did you two do to me!!!" Kagome yelled, indicating to her bandages and the chain on her foot. Well, mostly the chain, she's had worse injuries before.

Yusuke, looking guilty, murmured something neither should have heard, although they BOTH did , but when Kagome, wanting to be positive what he said was really that, asked to repeat it, he looked in Kagome's ice blue eyes and declared rather monotonously, "We had to so you didn't loose it, like me."

Kagome, her training kicking in, calmly stared at the two, before stating solemnly, and with a bitter edge why in the world would she loose it, and at that, where the heck was she!

Not wanting to answer the other question, Kurama took it upon himself to answer.

"Welcome to D.L.C., Demons Loosing Control. You're here because you have the greatly possible chance of turning into one of us."

And all Kagome could do was gape.

OK, long night, so it might seem a bit weird..don't know. Also not as long as I would have liked it, but I just wanted to say so much I started rushing things.

But review, flames are welcomed with open arms…maybe not open arms, but welcomed all the same.

Remember, virtual cookie

Fuyu Fuki

and Kietsu…

\/


End file.
